The Real One Tree Hill
by TITANStennis10
Summary: Nathan and Lucas have a younger sister, Beth. She wants to change the way her family is. Starts before S1, but follows the plot line, mostly. Some new characters and relationships. Lucas, Brooke, Nathan, Peyton, Haley, Mouth, and Rachel are all included.
1. Chapter 1

Beth Scott walked down the hallways, best friends Jessica and Emily right beside her. It was her freshman year at Tree Hill High School, and she was looking forward to most of it. It was hard to walk into a school that your father and one of your brothers were legends at. Beth Scott was the daughter of Dan and Deb Scott, sister to Nathan and Lucas Scott. Unlike her brother and father, she was a kind, friendly girl.

"Brooke, when are cheerleading tryouts?" Beth asked Brooke Davis, one of Nathan's girlfriend Peyton's friends.

"Today," she replied. "At 3 pm in the gym."

"Thank," Beth replied and started walking off.

"Beth, wait," Brooke, shouted, chasing after her. "Listen, make sure you work your ass off cause I don't want them to think I'm playing favorites."

"No prob," Beth said. "They'll be begging you to put me on the squad. With that said, she, Jessica, and Emily continued down the hallway.

"I can not wait for tryouts," said Jessica, as they were walking. "They are going to be so shocked to see what you can do."

At that moment they spotted Nathan, talking to his friends. When Beth walked by, he completely ignored her.

"So, he can give you a ride," said Emily, "but he can't even say hi to you in school?"

"Whatever," said Beth. At that time they passed Lucas, Beth's other brother, who nodded as they walked by. Beth nodded back.

"But, he acknowledges you," said Jess. "That is weird."

"C'mon," said Beth. "Stop talking about my brothers and lets get to class."

Unknown to Beth, Nathan had watched her wall down the hall and say the exchange between her and Lucas.

Later that day, the girls walked to the gym for cheerleading tryouts. Nathan was waiting outside the gym, in hopes to catch Beth before she went in.

"We need to talk," Nathan said. "Alone."

Oh my, replied Beth sarcastically. "Now my dear brother wants to talk to me. Can't bother to acknowledge me during school, but feels the need to after school where no one can see us. How kind."

"Haha," Nathan replied. "Follow me." He then led her around the corner so Jess and Emily couldn't hear. "What the hell was that exchange between you and Lucas?"

"Uh, an acknowledgement," replied Beth. "Something you didn't do."

"He hates us," Nathan spatted back. "And if you don't tell me why he even looked at you, I'll tell Dad."

"Correction," replied Beth. "He hates you and dad. And that's because I hang out at Keith's garage everyday, talking to Uncle Keith. And Lucas is always there and we talk. We talk because I can't talk to you or Dad cause all you care about is basketball. And Mom isn't home because she works all the time because she can't stand Dad. Oh and Lucas gets me. Anymore questions? That's what I thought." With that Beth headed towards the gym.

Friday

"Beth, c'mon," said Em, "Brooke is going to post the names of the people who made the squad."

"Oh, just relax," replied Beth with a smile. "It isn't like you didn't make it."

With that the girls headed to the gym, passing Lucas on the way. They met up with Nathan, Peyton, and Brooke, just as the lists were posted.

"Not rushing to get to the list?" asked Peyton.

"Why would we?" replied Beth. "We could just ask Brooke and you. So did we make it?"

"Of course you guys did," replied Peyton. "There is no way we would let you go. People would have our heads."

"Thanks," replied Beth. "And I got to go. See you guys later. Beth headed to the parking lot, where she hopped a ride with Lucas to Keith's.

"Nathan tell Dan yet?" Lucas asked as he drove.

No," replied Beth. "And I don't think he will, cause I have a lot of crap on him that Dan would flip if he found out. Of course it probably wouldn't matter, since Dan would be so freaking pissed at me cause I'm hanging out with his older, quote 'jackass' unquote brother and his quote 'illegitimate' unquote brother. His words, by the way. But, I see it as spending quality time with my totally cool uncle and my nicer, cooler, funnier brother, that I actually like. Unlike the brother I am forced to live with who ignores me in school and at home."

"I like that perspective," replied Lucas as he pulled into Keith's. "Now, lets go have some fun!"


	2. Chapter 2

Beth got a ride to Riverside with Jess and Emily. She was going to have a great time. Her brothers were fighting and the figured out the best way to solve the problem: Basketball. They both played and they were both good. Of course they got that from Dan. Beth was praying Lucas would win so he would be on the team.

After a brutal game, Lucas ends up winning and of course makes the team. However, he only gets a week to practice with the team before the first game.

"Jess, come on," spoke Beth, waiting impatiently. "No one gives a damn about your hair and makeup when you are running."

"Fine," replied Jess, coming out of the bathroom. "Lets go. But how come we are the only ones that do this? The rest of the team doesn't."

"That's because they don't have the determination we do," replied Emily. "The harder we work, the better we are."

With that the girls headed out for their five mile run that they did everyday after practice. The only time they didn't run was on game days. They didn't feel like tiring themselves out.

During their run, Dan drove by. He slowed down and waited for the girls to catch up.

"What are you doing?" he asked. "It's dinner time."

"What does it look like?" replied Beth, sarcastically. "We are running to stay in shape for cheerleading."

At that moment, they were close to Keith's shop. They ran the same path everyday, which meant when they got to the shop, they were halfway done. They always ran into the shop to grab water, which Keith provided of course.

"Is Dan following you?" asked Lucas as they came in. At the same time Dan was parking his truck.

"No," replied Beth. "He drove by and decided to bug us. You can deal with him now, cause we are leaving." And the girls headed back to Tree Hill High School.

"Oh, my illegitimate son," said Dan as he walked in. "Where is my brother?"

"Keith, you asshole of a brother is here," Lucas shouted with a smile.

"Very catchy," replied Dan. "I want you to stay away from Beth."

"Sorry Dan," said Keith coming up. "You see, Lucas is on the basketball team and Beth is a cheerleader, so they'll see each other. Oh and they are siblings. And your daughter likes Lucas 20 times more than she likes you and Nathan together."

"I want the both of you to stay away from her," Dan said back. "You are a bad influence on her."

"We are the bad influence?" replied Keith. "Oh wait, now I see it. We are the bad influence because we taught her how to be nice. That was the way I thought the world work. Oh man, I was wrong. "You are suppose to be mean to everyone, including family. That is how the world works. I am sorry Lucas, I taught you wrong."

"Guess you did Keith," replied Lucas trying not to laugh. Dan so fed up just left.

The Game

The Ravens one the first game, which was a relief. However Lucas completely choked. He didn't make any of his shots and was completely bummed. Nathan of course was a hot shot the entire game and ridiculed Lucas in the locker room.

"Lucas," Beth said as he came out of the locker room. "It's okay. It was your first game."

"I'm the laughing stock now," replied Lucas. "But thanks for the support."

Two Weeks Later

"…five seconds left, and Lucas Scott has the ball," spoke Mouth as the announcer. "He shoots, and he scores. Lucas Scott wins the game with an excellent 3-pointer. And the Ravens are 2-0."

'Tim," Nathan said quietly, so he didn't attract any attention. "Hazing of Lucas begins now."

For the next two weeks the Ravens did horrendous things to Lucas. At one point they "kidnapped him" and left him stranded somewhere.

"Nathan!" Beth shouted when she got home. She was livid once she found out what he did. She knew he cared about Haley, and she was willing to tell her what Nathan was doing to her best friend.

"What?" asked Nathan.

"What the hell were you thinking?" she screamed. "Hazing Lucas like you did! He won the damn game for you and that is how you treat him. If you don't call it off I'm telling Haley. Then you'll never be able to win her heart. He is your damn brother! It's not his fault our dad is an ass. You are worse than Dan! And I can't believe I'm related to you! So call it off!" And with that said, she stormed off.

"Tim," Nathan said when he called him. "Call it off."

"Why," Tim asked.

"Because I said so," replied Nathan. "Just do it."


	3. Chapter 3

"Lucas Scott wins the game again for the Tree Hill Ravens!" exclaimed Mouth on his radio show. "The Ravens are now 3-0.":

"Great game Lucas," stated Beth once the guys left the locker room. "You were amazing once again."

"Thanks," Lucas replied, giving her a hug. "Glad someone besides Keith, my mom, and Whitey care."

"Beth, let's go," Dan shouted down the hall. "Get the freaking hell away from him."

"You should go," stated Lucas. "He seems really pissed."

"No," Beth retorted. "He has no right to treat me or anyone else like that."

"Go Beth," stated Keith coming up to them. "One day it will come back to and hit him in the head. I promise."

"Okay," replied Beth upset. "I will go. See you tomorrow Luke."

Beth headed down the hall to Nathan and Dan. As Beth got to them, Dan grabbed Beth's arm and started yelling at her.

Around ten o'clock that same night, there was a knock on Lucas's bedroom door. Lucas got up and opened it. He was shocked to see Beth there.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. "Shouldn't you be at home?"

"I had to leave," Beth responded visibly upset. "Dan kept screaming and screaming and I couldn't take it anymore. And Nathan was just standing there saying nothing. I thought you know he would stick up for me because I am his sister but he didn't. He just stood there and every so often would say 'I told her to stay away from him." And I couldn't believe him."

"It's okay," Lucas said as he pulled her into a hug. "You can stay here tonight. Let me just tell my mom. You can take the bed I will sleep in the chair."

Lucas then walked out of the room and went to living room where his mom was and let her know what happened. As he was doing that, Beth got settled and was asleep before Lucas came back in with his mom.

"I will talk to her in the morning," said Karen. "We will let her sleep. Good night Lucas."

"Good night mom," responded Lucas.

*The Next Morning*

"Good morning Karen," stated Beth when she walked into the kitchen. "I'm sorry I was out before we had a chance to talk last night. I am also sorry I crashed here last night."

"No need to apologize," Karen replied. "I understand wanting to run from Dan. Anytime you need to come over the house is always open. I am glad at least someone besides Keith acknowledges Lucas as part of the Scott family."

"I don't live with Lucas and I like him better," Beth said laughing. "Keith raised him better than Dan raised Nathan. Dan didn't give a rats ass about me so I guess I was spared."

"You got that right," said Lucas coming into the kitchen. "Keith has raised me a lot better."

"Oh," said Beth. "Nathan gave this to me before I left last night. It is an invitation to come to Dan's beach house for a team party. I know it isn't something you want to go to but will you please come? For me? Please don't leave me alone there. I know Em and Jess will be there and so will Brooke and Peyton, but they will be hanging out with the team. Please please come."

"I don't know," Lucas said.

"Lucas," Karen said, "You should go. Team bonding could happen. And Beth will be there to make it worthwhile."

"Alright," Lucas said, "I will go."

*The Party*

"LUCAS!" shouted Beth. "I am so glad you showed up. This party is sucks. All people are doing is getting drunk."

"Hey," replied Lucas smiling. "Glad to see you."

"Look who showed up," stated Nathan. "The illegitimate son has shown up. Let's play truth or dare."

After a few rounds of truth or dare, Lucas left sick of the crap that Nathan was pulling.

"Luke," said Beth following him. "I am so sorry about that. I should have known he wasn't trying to get to know you. I feel so bad dragging you here. I would totally understand if you want to leave."

"And leave you alone with him?" replied Lucas. "I saw Emily and Jessica leave about an hour ago. And it is not your fault. Nathan is just really good at conning people."

"HAHAHA" A ton of people were laughing in the next room.

"What is going on?" stated Lucas as he headed in. Beth followed him.

"Who is your dream husband?" an unknown voice was saying in a video.

"I am standing next to my dream husband," said a high school Karen who turned and smiled at a high school Dan.

"Look where she is now?" stated Tim laughing.

"Yeah," Nathan jumped in. "A single mother of a loser."

Everyone started laughing. Lucas rushed out the door pissed off.

"NATHAN," screamed Beth that shut everyone up. "You son of a bitch! He is your damn brother! It is not his fucking fault that our dumb ass father left Karen! Dan is an idiotic dumb ass who doesn't give a crap about anything but basketball. I can't believe I actually have to be related to you. If anyone is undeserving of the Scott name it is you and Dan." And with that Beth stormed out of the house in enough time to catch up with Lucas and get a ride to Keith's house.

Thirty minutes later Lucas was heading to the grocery store. He had just dropped Beth off at Keith's and was going to pick up stuff so they could have a dinner. All of the sudden a car rammed into him. He turned around and found that it was Nathan driving Peyton's car.

"What the hell?" Lucas said. "Don't you know how to drive?"

"I am a great driver," Nathan said slightly slurring his words. "You suck as a driver."

A little while later the police came. Nathan tried to bluff his way out of it but failed at the attempt. A police report was filed and Nathan was forced to pay for the damages to the car. To work it off he was required to work at Keith's garage fixing the car. He was in serious trouble because it was one of Keith's clients' car.

"Nathan doing manual labor," Beth said laughing. "A sight I thought I would never see."

"Screw you," Nathan retorted back.

"It's your fault man," said Lucas. "Beth wasn't the reason you drove into the car. Or why you were drunk. So don't be pissed at her. Be pissed at yourself."

"Nathan you can go home now," said Keith coming into the shop. "Hello, Beth. Are you coming over for dinner tonight?"

"Yeah," replied Beth. "I wouldn't miss your tacos!!!"

"Then let's go!" replied Keith.


End file.
